Please, Let Me
by monochre
Summary: Daddy Dom smut, like, purely. No fillers or anything. Spanking, no torture. Anal...Wild. Daddy!Ryoma, Little!Sakuno. Just a little sneak peek of the couple's time behind locked doors. Please enjoy, if you'd like. Please, skip if you're worried for your sanity. Nothing scarring, but I feel worried so yeah. Have fun!


Soft whispers of pleasure escaped lush pink lips, her doe eyes fluttered, closing fully as she drew a sharp breath. She had her fingers clutching desperately, woven through soft locks of her beau as his own wandered and caressed every inch of her ivory skin, leaving nothing undiscovered. His worship of her was nothing if not ecstatic. He left hot, wet trails of kisses and suckles covering her neck and shoulders. Lust and appreciation of her expressed with every pinch, pull and tugs at her light brown nipples, palms massaging her until she melted against him. Their need for each other was excruciating, bodies gyrating against each other wildly.

"More", she gasped, sliding her nimble fingers against her body and between the apex of her legs in search for more pleasure, needing to feel him inside her. Her lover expressed the same sentiments with a grunt and turned her head for a fiery kiss, shadowing her fingers and caressing her folds. He slipped his fingers and finally let her have him inside of her. With his fingers enveloped in her warmth, he could tell how wet and ready she was for him. As always. Her soft sighs grew into lewd moans that pressed him for more, her hips rocked to his attentions. They continued like that until she reached her first climax of the night. The man swiftly brought his lips to hers in an intense lip lock; a failed attempt at silencing her arousing noises.

She felt between their bodies for that bulge that had been provocatively pressed against her between her butt cheeks and squeezed, earning a soft moan from the man. Spreading her timeless legs even, she turned to face him and straddled his waist kissing each other in earnest. His hands found their way to her hips and stayed, grasping onto her as she lifted herself and placed his pulsating member to the wet lips of her nether regions. Needing no prompt, she impaled herself with his length and they both moaned as their bodies were joined intimately. To steady herself, she palmed his torso, and she began moving her hips that reflected her need for him to be inside her. The room was filled with her loud moans and his throaty grunts of pleasure; they wouldn't have to care for disturbed neighbours. It was a given that the pair would liven up the nights with their wild lovemaking in occasion especially after being far apart from each other in extended time of weeks. The man rolled her to her side and pulled her close to edge of the bed and grabbed a leg over his shoulder as he drove in and out of her as he stood, introducing to them a new position. She wasn't expecting it and moaned and gasped aloud, instantly loving it. He was deeper inside her and feeling pleasures in a higher level. "Oh my god!" she screamed, arching her back and grasping the bedsheets desperately, "I love your cock, Ryoma!"

A loud resounding smack met the flesh of her butt as a reward and she cried out a whine. "You like that, don't you? You like daddy fucking you hard and smacking your ass?" The man asked, not really waiting for her answer before making her behind blush a brighter red with every slap.

"Yes, yes, daddy! Sakuno loves it when daddy fucks me like this!" she exclaimed, trying to regulate her breathing from the pleasurable beating he was giving her. With how how he was going, Little Sakuno knew she wouldn't be able to have a seat without wincing. She felt herself grow tired and resigned to accepting the pleasure she was getting. She lay limp as a moaning mess as she watched him slow down and rub where she was sore. "Please let Sakuno cum, daddy", she breathed, holding his forearm tightly. They both knew her orgasm was coming soon.

"Together, baby", he whispered, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her hips up to meet his at every thrust without failure. Their movements grew erratic as his climax built up, name\\\ couldn't hold it in any longer, her senses were on overload with lust.

"Daddy, please!"

He relented and gave a few more firm thrusts, before stilling, embedded deep within her, "now, baby!" She let herself go with melodious moans and they both stilled, milking each other out for their fluids as they shared a searing kiss, Echizen Ryoma making sure that every last drop was not leaked out of her pulsating hole. "Do not leak them out, baby", he ordered tiredly.

Soon, they came out from their high and Ryoma gently laid her down again, kissing her forehead. She drew a soft sigh and snaked her arms around his neck for a hug. He rejoined her in bed and tucked her neatly into his hold. "You did great, darling", he said, planting soft kisses all over her face. She smiled, whispering a soft, "thank you, daddy", as she fell into slumber. The man chuckled, settling himself to join her.


End file.
